User blog:Kingjofferyjr/Landsknecht vs Rajput Warrior
In this battle two of the most fierce and feared warriors of their time will take eachother on in a head to head battle to prove who is'...THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR.' 'The Landsknecht' The Landsknecht were found in 1486 by the Holy Roman emperor Maximilian I who needed an infantry force to be a match for elite Swiss pikemen. At first they proved loyal to the king as but soon became a mercenary force who took pleasure in looting and fighting. They gained a fearsome reputation on battlefielfds through the 15th and 16th centuries. They were of the most part German, however some could be hailed from as far as Scotland. They were tasked with training men of up to 4000 strong over a long period of time, soon turning them into a professional fighting force. While disciplined and courageous in battle, they were known to take up mutiny if they were not paid. They are probably most famous for the Sack of Rome in 1527 in which they began to murder, punder and burn everything after Charles V was unable to fund them. They occupied the city for 9 months, refusing to move until they were payed. Weapons ' '''The Crossbow was used in battle by the Landknechts to defend their phalanx of pikemen and although it was not considered their signature weapon, they often trained with it for combat and for hunting. It weighed abut 3 kilograms and could fire a bolt up to 300 metres but it was not accurate over distances exceeding 70 metres unless used by an expert. A Landsknecht was capable of firing 3-4 bolts a minute The Halberd is constantly shown in popular culture as the the signature weapon of German/Swiss forces and the Landsknecht were no exception. Although quite heavy and long, the Landsknecht wre greatly skilled in its use being able to handle it in close quarters with great effect. When in battle it would have been used in a similar way to that of the spears in a Greek phalanx, however the axe like blade alowed infantry to slash as well as stab. When the phalanx broke, it was dropped in favour of a sword although men at the back of the phalanx could continue to stab and swipe at enemie in the front. The German broadsword was only used by the richest Landsknecht warriors. It was used in very close quarter battle when their halberd was lost or broken and the enemies started to swarm. The Two Handed Great Parade Sword was feared by all who fought agaist it. It weighed over 4 kilograms and was used to rain heavy blows on heavily armoured soldiers when lighter weapons could not penetrate. Only the strongest and most skilled soldiers could use it effectively. The Rajput Warrior Rajput soldiers were members of many of the different warrior groups in Pakistan and parts of India. They were greatly feared by other soldiers because of their fierce nature and skill. They have experienced years of war by living on the frontline in wars against Arabs, Turks and Mongols. As the knights of their region, they were not just simple lords. They were considered a 'Martial Race', meaning that they had a strong build and were tough enough to fight. They trained vigorously in both armed and unarmed combat since they boys and considered other forms of education to be insignificant to a warrior. Most spent their time outside of war by hunting, horseriding and sword fighting to keep up their skills. Weapons The Chakram was a disc shaped throwing weapon used extensively by the Rajput warriors. It was usually thrown vertically to avoid hitting allies at the sides and because of its design, it was not deflected by the wind allowing it to be thrown very accurately. Its sharp edges were effective at penetrating very light armour and exposed flesh when thrown from close range and could also be used in hand to hnad, making it more practical than a bow and arrow in the thick of battle. The Aara was a whip like sword used in the Indian martial art, Kalaripayattu. It was a difficult weapon to use as it could be dangerous for both the enemy and the user so it was only given to the most skilfull students. Although it lacks the ability to kill an armoured enemy, it can be used to disarm and induce severe pain and dishearten an opponent. The Khanda is a heavy Indian sword used in close quarter battle. With a blunt tip, it was not used for thrusting but for hacking and slicing. Its weight and butcher knife like design allowed it to cut deep into flesh with little effort. It was wielded with both hands and swung over the head when the used was swarmed by the enemy in a last stand position. A small metal spike at the end could be used to stab downwards on an enemies head if they got to close to swipe. The Katar was used in very close quarter battle when the enemies were right on top of a warrior. It was used in a punching motion but could be used to slash. It exerted 200 pounds of power, enough to break through ribs and armour. It is described as the ancestor of the hidden blade. The Factors '''Strength'-The Rajput warrior was trained since they were a child in martial arts which incorparates strength and conditioning from an early. Even the British described them as having the 'fighting build' Speed-The Rajput would be weighed down by his armour while the Landsknecht would be slightly more lithe in build, being able to wield long weapons with speed and agility Skill-While the Landsknecht were skilled with their own weapons, the Rajput was trained since childhood. He would have been able to wield a variety of weapons with great skill Intelligence-The Landsknecht were tactically minded soldiers who were capable of training thousands of soldiers and using them effectively on the battlefield. They were effectively warrior commanders. Determination-The Rajput warrior fought only for his leader, family and home while the Landsknecht were only driven by money. The Rajput would fight until he died while the Landsknecht would fight until his funds ran dry. Voting To vote you must give a weapon edge for each weapon with atleast three sentences on why the weapon is more effective than the other. You must also write a minimum five line paragraph on why the edges help the warrior to win. Votes will only count if they have good grammar, spelling and have the minimum content required or more. Voting ends on the 27th of August. If it is a tie at the end only user votes will count, if it is still a tie it will remain a tie. The battle will take place in the Arunachal Pradesh forest in India. No home advantage will be given and the enviroment will not have any huge effect on the outcome of the battle. The Battle The Landsknecht was growing frustrated. He had been wandering through these forests for over two days and yet he saw no real sign of cizilization. He had been payed generously by the Indian lord for whom he had been fighting for but what use was money when there was nothing to buy? Although he couldn't complain he reflected, his crossbow caught him meals he wouldn't dream of having in his native land. He considered himself an explorer so when a strange animal passed into his sight, he couldn't stop thinking 'when in Rome'. As he continued to fantasize about various foods, he didn't notice the broad shape emerging from the bushes behind him. The figure brought his hand down to his hip, slowly and quietly drawing a sharpened hoop from his belt. As the man brought his arm up, preparing to throw, the Landsknecht stopped and turned, sensing something was wrong. He looked up just in time to see the Chakram fly towards his face. Relying on instincts and training he ducked, narrowly avoiding the sharp edges. A second chakram caught him unawares, leaving a deep cut on his cheek. The Rajput smiled to himself as the strange warrior gasped in pain, but his victory was short lived as his opponent leveled a crossbow at his chest. His armour plates just managed to block the arrow head but it had been a powerful blow. He was sent flying out of the bushes, down the hill behind him and into a small plain. He urged himself to stand, pulling the arrow from his chest plate as he did. He looked up at the Landsknecht, crossbow in his hands as he drew back the lever to load another bolt. The Rajput was quick to react, drawing his aara from his back. He ran forward as the European took aim and swung. The plastic like whip stung as it made contact with his hand. The cross bow was taken from his grasp due to the sheer force of the swing. He jumped to avoid a low blow at his feet before running straight at the Rajput. The Rajput attempted a follow up swing but the Landsknecht was too close to have an effect. He jumped mid run and kicked out with both feet, catching the Rajput on the chest. He sent the man tumbling backwards as he drew his halberd. He jabbed at the Rajput, forcing him back as he advanced He swung his whip again but the man countered with a buttstroke to his forearm using his strange spear. He cursed, dropping the aara as he clutched his arm. He attempted to rush the Landsknecht but he side stepped him and slashed across his back, giving him a deep cut. He ran back and picked up his whip again. He swung desperately but the Landsknecht ducked again and jabbed, barely missing his groin. The Rajput cursed himself for not learning from his mistakes as he drew his khanda. He threw the whip at the Landsknecht confusing him before going in with his Khanda. He slashed downwards with his sword as the man brought his halberd up to block. The heavy sword smashed through the wood with ease and cutting down the front of the Landsknechts armor. He drew his broadsword as the Rajput advanced. His armies had faced Rajput warriors before, he knew all to well of their skill with swords. He swiped at the Rajput, forcing him back until the man took a jab for his throat. He swept the attack away with his sword before swinging it upwards. The Rajput easily swayed out of the swords reach. They circled eachother, catching their breaths before attacking again. The Rajput swung high but the Landsknecht went low, swinging for his thigh. The Broadsword just cut the exposed part of his thigh but he kept his composure. They engaged again, more intensely this time. He hacked and stabbed but neither he nor his enemy could land any hits. His forearms ached from the weight of his sword but the Landsknecht was not faring much better. The man slowly brought his broadsword up high but the Rajput saw his chance. He swung low, the heavy blade crashed into the mans ribs. The Landsknecht fell like a rock, his armor was dented and a small trickle of blood escaped from his mouth. He attempted to stand but a kick sent him back to the ground. The Rajput threw his sword to one side, attaching a katar to his wrist. The Indian warrior stood there, toying with his prey, letting him suffer. He pulled the large ornamental sword from its scabbard, using it as a walking stick. He just managed to raise it, gritting his teeth through the pain. He ran at the Rajput and swung at his head, the man ducked and swiped at his leg. The Landsknecht roared as the pain exploded through his body. He turned in a rage and swung heavily three times, neither strike making contact. On the fourth strike the man countered. He punched the Katar through the mans cheek and swiped, giving his face the appearence of a bloody grin. The man coughed and moaned but still he stood, unknown to the Rajput that a splinter from the broken Halberd was in his hand. He walked over to the Landsknecht again, to finish him off when the man swung. The man caught the Rajputs arm in his hand and jabbed the splinter through his eye. He screamed in agony as the Landsknecht walked casually over to his broadsword. He avoided the Rajputs pathetic attempts to stab him with his Katar as he sought to remove the splinter. He swung at the mans arm, his sword severing the mans hand along with his weapon. Before the Indian could scream he swiped across his throat. He collapsed backwards in a series of coughs and grunts as blood filled his mouth. He removed the mans helmet and said a prayer before delivering the final blow to his opponent. His sword penetrated his skull, brain matter spewed out as the Landsknecht collapsed, tired but victorious. Category:Blog posts